


debt-free (take two) (and call me in the morning)

by FiveTail



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveTail/pseuds/FiveTail
Summary: A bunch of short Tony Stark/You ficlets based in the Debt-Free universe.[ Written by fivetail and kassidy. Find the masterlist / make requests here on Tumblr. ]





	1. strip (stark x reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [debt-free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892012) by [FiveTail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveTail/pseuds/FiveTail). 
  * Inspired by [clumsy, again.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473128) by [FiveTail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveTail/pseuds/FiveTail). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > _[you try your hand at stripping for him, but your insecurities are getting the best of you.](http://debt--free.tumblr.com/post/149332243273/strip) _
> 
> [inspired by this post, which is also the source of the gif used](http://pegscrter.tumblr.com/post/148919014349/whens-a-bomb-not-a-bomb-when-its-a-misfire).

-

That asshole's studying your body, memorizing each curve, each beauty mark. You hate stripping for him while he’s watching so intently; you’re scared he'll notice the cellulite on your thighs, or the bruise on your shin from when you ran into the kitchen island trying to grab ANOTHER iced tea out of the fridge--wait, mother _fucker_ , your legs were stubbly, too.

But all of that worry slips away when you’re down to your bra and panties, when he gets up and walks towards you, pressing a quick kiss to your lips. 

His hand traces down your neck, his thumb gliding along your collarbone and along the length of your arm until he laces his fingers with your own. His face is still fixed, and his eyes still wander.

He brings your arm up and around his neck, and both of his hands land on your hips.

"Stop," he says.

"Stop what?"

"Worrying. Comparing. Honestly, it's no fun for me when this isn't fun for you. If I have to, I will make it my life's mission to show you how beautiful you are here," he taps your forehead, "and here," his hands return to your hips, "I don't say this to earn brownie points, either, I say it because it's the truth. You are beautiful. You--you are _ethereal._  I could memorize the thesaurus and I still wouldn’t find enough words to emphasize that fact. I know you do this for me, and I love you for that. I love that you let me see you like this." He finally smiles at you. "But when you do it, do it because it makes _you_ feel good, too. Flaunt what you've got because, honey,  _you've got it._ "


	2. doubles (stark x reader x banner) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > _[pwp threesome with stark and banner. for science.](http://debt--free.tumblr.com/post/149379527263/doubles-tony-x-reader-x-bruce-nsfw) _
> 
> [gif source one](https://tmblr.co/Z0KyIv1p5YzHq). [gif source two](https://tmblr.co/Zd_VIv1fRSctF).

-

You’ve got Stark in front of you, working your clit, and Banner behind you, prepping you from behind, and Stark absolutely will _not_ let you break eye contact.  


"Hey, over here. Don't look at him, look at me.” Stark’s holding your face gently, but enough that you can't look away. “Tell me what you're feeling. This is new, huh? What's it feel like?”

“It's...really tight,” you choke out.  


And Banner mumbles, "I'll say."

Banner adds another finger and you shudder, your hips bucking back into his hand.

“Wow, doc,” Stark smirks, “you must _really be_ starting to feel it. Keep talking, c’mom. What’s it like?”  


"Hot... slippery..."

Banner clicks his tongue. "Tony, I really thought you guys would've gotten here by now."

(Stark doesn't appreciate Banner's tone, but he chooses to let it go.)  "Prep takes time. No patience, you know how it is."

"Hm, guess not. She's doing really well, by the way."

You grasp Stark’s shoulder, a moan dragging its way from your throat; your head is spinning, and you look up at Stark, open-mouthed and breathless. “M--Mr. Stark, can you..."

"Mm, can I what, sweetheart?"

You're just riding both of their hands at this point, at a total loss for words; you can feel Banner's fingers stretching you, scissoring you from the inside softly, gradually, and oh god you're starting to have serious doubts he's even going to _fit_.

You're choking on your breath, a little cross-eyed, making noises you didn't even know you could, and you're _positive_ you look _incredibly not sexy_ right within this moment, and yet Stark’s still looking at you now like he's never seen a more gorgeous thing in his entire goddamn life.

Banner pets your hair and speaks at you softly through it.

Stark, on the other hand, hisses through his teeth. "Look at you fucking _go_ , kid. Damn, you're _ethereal_."  


Had you told your 18-year-old fresh-high-school-graduate self that, with time and perseverance, Tony Stark and Bruce Banner would be tag-teaming you to orgasm, you would've laughed until you puked.

But shit, here you are.

Stark's eyes don't leave you, either, not for a _moment_ , especially when Banner eases himself inside your ass, bit by bit, giving you enough time to accommodate him, _bit by bit_.

"Come on, open up for me."

"You can do it. Take him in."

" _That's_ right..."

"Atta girl."

Your hand flies from Stark's shoulder to Banner's thigh and you dig your nails in, _hard_.

Banner laughs a bit. "Ow--hey, gentle. I'm going as slow as I can."

Your face twists slightly in pain, but having Stark mouth lazy kisses against your neck while stroking your clit, slow and steady, is definitely, _definitely_ helping.

Your eyes flutter shut, but the sound of snapping fingers cause them to open.  


"No closing your eyes,” Stark orders. “I wanna watch you feel this. Is it good?" 

You nod. Speech isn't exactly an option right now.

"Almost there,” Banner encourages, “Push your hips down _just_ a bit--shit, this is tight.” His hands apply just the slightest pressure on your hips as you ease down, little by little; he inhales, sharply. “ _Fuck_." 

With a gentle sigh, you relax even more, guiding yourself down further onto his cock, right as Stark slides another finger into your soaking cunt, far too easily; you were basically leaking over his hand at this point, and he took advantage of it, his thumb still giving your clit proper attention.

And all at once, Banner's in to the fucking _hilt,_ and the tightness and pressure feels strange as all hell, in a good way; you tilt your head back a little and breathe through your mouth, while Banner rests his chin atop your head, making some goddamn gorgeous noises of his own. Banner doesn't curse, normally, but the way he was hissing them past your ear now was _doing_ things to you.

Stark touches your chin and tips your head down, his dark eyes looking at you with an intensity that made you feel ready to burst. "How do you feel?"

Your eyes are still half-lidded as you slur out one word. "Full."

You feel Banner shake his head a bit. "Not yet, you're not."

And that's when Stark unzips himself.

Slight panic hits you.

You were worried about fitting just Banner, but now you had to accommodate _Stark_ at the same time _?_

Slowly rocking your hips against Banner's pelvis, you attempt to translate your concerns, non-verbally.

"You'll be fine," Stark assures. "Trust me. Bruce, lean her backward a bit for me, would you?"

Bruce's arm wraps around your stomach, and as you both lean back, you feel him push deeper into you; a low moan escapes his throat and goes straight into your ear.  


"Ready?" Banner breathes. "Here he comes."

Stark laughs without a moment's hesitation, getting into position. "Not before she does. Ladies first, you know."

Thumb back on your clit, Stark slides his cock into you _all at once_ , his eyes focused on your every facial feature. "Now, how do you feel?"

" _Fuck_ ," is all you manage in reply.


	3. sand (stark x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > _[you flop onto your mattress after a long day’s work and there’s sand in your bed why is there fucking sand in your bed](http://debt--free.tumblr.com/post/149849446764/sand-tony-x-reader) _
> 
> [gif source](https://tmblr.co/ZUwSwv1F58F0Q).

-

"...why is there sand in my bed."

"It's from Fiji."

"..."

"I'm taking you to Fiji. That's the surprise."

"...that. That doesn't explain the sand in my bed."

"Oh, I thought it'd be romantic. You know, like rose petals."

"Mr. Stark, if it's from Fiji, that means you've already _been_ to Fiji, and I don't see why you'd keep sand around unless you specifically _went to Fiji without me_ for the sole purpose of throwing sand in my bed."

He opens his mouth to speak.

He doesn't.

Stark presses his hands together, instead. "Okay, admittedly, _in hindsight_ , this might not have been one of my better ideas."

“Mrh.” You're too tired to get up, so you keep laying in the goddamn sand. "It smells like the ocean. That's kinda nice."

(Pursing his lips together, he decides not to mention the fragrance spray he’d covered your bed in.)

He throws his hands in the air, sort of enthusiastically. "Yaaaaay. Fiji."

You remain completely immobile. "There's sand in my hair, Mr. Stark."

After a moment, you feel him crawl into bed beside you.

"Damn, now there's sand in mine, too," he pouts. "Better wash it out with some seriously blue tropical waters."

Laughing, you turn your head towards him and smile. "I’m really excited."  


"Mm, you're going to love it."

"Will we get to lie in the sandbeds there, too?"

"That was a _horrible_ pun--we're even, now."

You roll into his side, and rest your head on his shoulder. "We'll never be even, but I’m willing to call truce for Fiji."

With an arm wrapped around you, he thrusts his other arm in the air, again, semi-enthusiastically.

"Woooo, Fiji."


	4. cornered (stark x reader) (nsfw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > _[one of his favourite parts of sex is just looking at you.](http://debt--free.tumblr.com/post/149993168472/cornered-tony-x-reader-nsfw) _
> 
> [gif source](http://yunafire.tumblr.com/post/27477163887).

-

The bastard relishes in undressing you.

He makes sure each piece of your freshly exposed skin gets its moment in his spotlight--whenever he's afforded time with you, he'll take it.

It's still embarrassing, though, if only because of just _how much_ he likes looking at you.

He likes eye contact. While he's making his way down your body, he likes keeping his eyes locked on yours, which more often than not ends up with you being sent into 37 different shades of red all at once. It doesn't get old. It never gets old.

But now he’s on _his_ knees in front of _you_ , for once, with your leg hitched on his shoulder, trying to keep your balance on one foot while his tongue and fingers work on you. You've got a hand over your mouth and the other in his hair and-- _christ_ , he's still looking up at you, a lop-sided smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth every time your eyes meet.

He _moans_ and it makes your heart drum straight out of your chest.

You wonder how you got to be where you are and how many girls would kill to be you right now-- _fuck_ , especially now that he's teasing your clit while relentlessly motioning along that sensitive spot inside of you.

You're damn near seeing white.

He smiles at your reactions--every twitch, every whimper, every little tug of your teeth against your lip--and by the way your thighs are shaking, he's pretty sure you're focusing on trying to not collapse from the pleasure. Maybe you're just getting close. Maybe it's both?

He pulls himself from you for just a moment, still knuckle-deep inside you.

"You look like you need something, doc," he says, still smiling. "All good?"

Before you can answer, he nods.

"Good."

And just like that, you're gasping his name over and over again, arching into him and threading your fingers into his hair so he can't pull away from you again, not that he wants to, not that he plans to.

Suddenly, you're softly tapping him on the head, gentle, hurried, barely able to get out much more than a few hushed whispers.

"Hey,” you breathe, “h--hey, I'm, hey--"

He pulls his fingers out of you, and moves both hands up to hold your hips in place, fingertips pressing hard into your skin. His eyes, fixed on you up until this point, finally squeeze shut.

Your orgasm comes crashing, hard.

He keeps his mouth on you as your mouth lets loose with sharp cries of his name, and you can feel his tongue still moving about as you try, try, _try_ to keep yourself held upward.

You fail, terribly.

Near the tail-end of your climax, the leg you were standing on gives way until you're sliding to the ground with your back propped against the wall, your eyes now level with his as he kept at a kneel before you. You're positioned quite awkwardly, now, with your other leg still slung over his shoulder, with your cheeks flared and your breath heaving and your hair a complete mess.

He tilts his head and looks at you like you’re the most gorgeous thing on the planet, running a quick tongue across his lips. "Good?"

Your smile flickers as you nod, bashfully.

"Good."


	5. surprise (stark x reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > _[an unexpected conversation before date night.](http://debt--free.tumblr.com/post/150646203255/surprise-tony-x-reader) _
> 
> gif source unknown.

-

"I’m heading out with the missus tonight, Jarvis.”

" _Sir, might I remind you once more that she is not your wife._ ”

"You’re gonna eat those words after tonight, buddy.”

“ _Ah! Then the best of luck to you, sir. Are you planning on proposing with the same ring you purchased three years ago, or have you since updated the design?_ "  


"Woah woah woah--hey, okay, you just--keep that juicy little bit of information to yourself, alright? I'm trying to lock her into a lifetime contract, I can't afford to scare her off now.”

" _...'lifetime contract', sir?_ "

“Well, I. There's _signatures_ involved, right? Haven’t actually done this before.”

" _For the certificate of marriage, yes. And if you should so desire one, the prenuptial agreement._ ”

"Won't need one of those."

" _If I may, it does keep both your and her assets protected in the event of divorce._ "

"If she leaves, it'll probably be my fault. She can have whatever she wants."  


" _In that case, sir, I implore you try your best to keep her from leaving._ "

"Planning on it." Walking out of the room, Stark swings his keyring around his finger, catching his car keys in his palm. "Don't tell her when I bought the ring."

" _My lips are sealed, sir._ "


End file.
